


queen of hearts

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, member love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The only way into Yamapi’spantsheart is through his group.





	queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So in conclusion,” Jin says slowly, eyes trained on the floor. “I’m kind of in love with you.”

Silence greets him, and when he finally looks up, Yamapi’s blinking in confusion.

“Did you hear me?” Jin asks carefully.

Yamapi swallows and focuses on Jin’s face, curiously like he’s never seen him before. “Hmm.”

“‘Hmm’ is not an acceptable response, Pi,” Jin replies, starting to get really, really nervous. “It took me _years_ to say that to you!”

“But,” Yamapi begins, then pauses to look off to the side.

Jin tries not to seethe because his friend does this constantly; if anything, he’s learned patience from dealing with Yamapi for so long.

“You hate my group,” Yamapi finally says, focusing on him with sad eyes.

Jin sputters, but only because he can’t deny it completely. “I don’t hate _all_ of them,” he tries.

Yamapi frowns at him. “I like all of your group.”

“Not the same,” Jin mumbles, even though he has to admit that getting along with KAT-TUN is a lot harder than getting along with NewS.

He watches as Yamapi sways from side to side, carelessly with his hands in his pockets and a disappointed look on his face.

“Okay, okay,” Jin finally says. “I won’t hate them.”

Yamapi arches an eyebrow.

“Really,” Jin insists, flashing a big, fake grin.

Yamapi’s expression is skeptical, as it should be, but Jin’s pretty confident in his abilities to win over every single member of NewS.

This is worth it.

> 1\. Ryo

He goes for the easiest first, seeking out their friend in the one place where he can catch him alone.

“You like me, right?” Jin asks hopefully.

Ryo glares at him from the urinal. “This is not the best place to have this conversation, Akanishi.”

“But you don’t hate me?”

“Not _yet_ ,” Ryo seethes.

That’s good enough for Jin, who checks a name off of his list and flies out of the bathroom.

For the seventy-bajillionth time, Ryo thanks his lucky stars that he’s not the N in KAT-TUN.

> 2\. Koyama

The next easiest is obvious, even if Nakamaru looks a little apprehensive at Jin loitering around the Shounen Club set during filming.

“Koyama-kun!” Jin calls out jovially as they all pack up to leave. “What’s up?”

The look Koyama gives him actually knocks him back a foot. “What do _you_ want?”

It doesn’t go unnoticed that Nakamaru is pretending not to snicker. Jin will get him back.

In the meantime, “ _Eh_?” Jin exclaims in surprise. “Koyama-kun doesn’t like me either?”

“You are rude to both Shige and Tegoshi,” Koyama tells him briskly. “Yamapi may put up with it, but I won’t.”

Jin’s face lights up. “So if I make nice with them, you’ll like me again?”

Koyama appears to consider this. “Yes.”

“Done,” Jin says quickly, breezing past Nakamaru as he leaves.

Nakamaru exchanges a glance with Koyama. “I have no idea.”

Koyama drops his stern face, which slowly grows into a smile. “Ah, Akanishi-kun really loves Yamapi, doesn’t he?”

It’s at this point that Nakamaru is glad to be left out of the loop.

> 3\. Massu

Jin was wrong – clearly Masuda is the easiest member of NewS to win over. He can practically taste Yamapi’s lips as he sits across from the grinning NewS member, watching him devour bowl after bowl of ramen from Jin’s favorite place.

“This is really good!” Massu says happily after slurping the last of the juice. “Thank you for bringing me here, Akanishi-kun!”

“My pleasure,” Jin replies, automatically smiling because Massu seems to invoke that reaction in people. “So you like me now, right?”

Massu blinks and chews on his bottom lip. “Um, Akanishi-kun, I’m not really that way-”

“Not that!” Jin nearly yells, flailing his arms until Massu has to grab his water to keep it from being knocked over. “I mean, not that you’re not attractive, because you are, and Nakamaru says you’re really nice and fun, but that’s not… I mean…”

He trails off when he notices Massu hiding a laugh, clearly amused at Jin’s uncharacteristic fail.

“I love Yamapi,” Jin says firmly, feeling a little warm at actually saying the words to someone else.

Massu’s grin gets even bigger. “Akanishi-kun and Leader are like two peas in a pod, aren’t they? It’s only natural that this would happen.”

“Yeah, well ‘Leader’ wants me to get along with all of the vegetables in the garden,” Jin replies, feeling a little discouraged.

“Then I’m not really the one you need to be convincing, am I?” Massu points out. “Who do you have left?”

Jin drops his face into his hands. “Kato and Tegoshi, and Koyama by proxy.”

When he looks up again, Massu’s expression isn’t mocking at all. “Do Tegoshi first.”

Jin frowns; he’d been hoping to save that one for last. “Why him?”

“Trust me,” Massu says, and Jin figures that he knows best.

> 4\. Tegoshi

It’s been awhile, but the dress still fits even if Jin’s gained a few. He still looks hot anyway, ignoring the leers he’s getting in the hallway as he struts towards NewS’ room, boots clanking on the floor with each step.

There’s a collective gasp when he bangs the door open, but Jin tries not to pay attention to them (even the way Yamapi chokes on his drink) as he makes a beeline for the makeup counter where Tegoshi is fighting with his hair.

“Akanishi-kun?” he says in disbelief, although whether it’s because of Jin’s attire or the fact that he’s actually approaching Tegoshi is debatable.

Jin leans against the counter and looks down into Tegoshi’s pretty face. “Do you still have your schoolgirl outfit?”

Tegoshi’s eyes light up as he nods and runs to the costume rack. When he emerges, Jin could swear that he’s looking at a real girl, complete with big, animated eyes that Jin didn’t think was possible on actual humans.

“Wow,” Jin says honestly. “You do this really well.”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi replies, situating his wig and fake boobs while looking shyly up at Jin. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Jin bites his lip to keep from smiling and pats the recently vacated chair. “Come here, I’ll do your makeup.”

Tegoshi grins and bounds towards him, skirt fluttering around his thighs, then remains perfectly still and happy while Jin paints his face. “Wanna know a secret?” he whispers, and Jin leans in to hear. “Leader can’t take his eyes off you.”

Jin’s pretty sure that a blush doesn’t go with his makeup, but it just makes Tegoshi try harder not to smile. “You like me now, right?”

“I’ve always liked you,” Tegoshi replies sweetly. “ _Neechan_.”

The atmosphere in the room thins out, tension disappearing, and Jin wonders if Tegoshi has something to do with it.

> 5 (and 2 revisited). Shige

“I already forgive you for being a jackass, and I’m busy,” Shige says bluntly. “You don’t have to do anything special for me just to get into Yamashita-kun’s pants.”

Jin frowns as he sees Shige surrounded by books and notes. “What are you studying?”

“ _Everything_ ,” Shige replies exasperatedly. “Unless you can make more room in my brain, there’s nothing you can do.”

“Mm,” Jin hums, looking around the room. “Why isn’t anyone else here?”

“Because I yelled at them to leave me alone,” Shige says pointedly. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“When you can take a break,” Jin says slowly, “let’s go get some drinks.”

“You don’t have to-” Shige begins.

“I have girls,” Jin goes on, inwardly priding himself at the way Shige’s eyes flick up in interest. “Foreign girls. They like the smart, studious type.”

A pause, then Shige clears his throat and pretends to return to his book. “I can’t just do that with someone I don’t know, Akanishi-kun.”

“Sure you can,” Jin tells him quietly. “They’re totally okay with it and it will make you feel better.”

Shige gives him a skeptical look.

“De-stress,” Jin adds.

He knows he’s won when Shige squirms, pretending to shift his books around. “Don’t you dare tell Koyama.”

“If he asks, I’m helping you with your English,” Jin agrees, sharing an understanding glance with the other. “I could teach you a few things to say to them, anyway.”

Shige bites back a smirk and nods firmly. “Fine. Now fuck off so I can get back to work.”

Jin laughs at his choice of words and flounces off in search of Koyama, who nearly hugs him to death and presents him with Yamapi, a pink bow wrapped around his head.

“I love you too,” Yamapi says, seriously, looking happier than Jin’s ever seen him before.

“You better,” Jin replies, and leans in to claim his reward for his hard work.

> ~bonus~

Jin throws back his celebratory shot and exhales happily, extremely pleased with himself and the way things turned out.

“What the hell, Jin,” Kusano says in English, glaring at him from across the table. “You didn’t do anything nice for me.”

“I just bought you a shot,” Jin points out. “And you already like me.”

“Pfft,” Kusano replies. “It will take more than that for me to give you Yamapi.”

“Whatever,” Jin says carelessly. “I already have him.”

“I could steal him,” Kusano says darkly. “If I wanted to.”

“Sure you could,” Jin replies nonchalantly. “But then I’d have to kick your ass.”

A small smile forms on Kusano’s face. “You really love him a lot, don’t you?”

Jin nods, feeling a little stupid.

“Then that’s good enough for me,” Kusano says, and takes his shot.

Next to them, Uchi raises his head and peers at Jin drunkenly. “You and Yamapi finally got together?”

Jin pets his head and shoves another fruity drink with an umbrella in his face. Uchi grins and sighs, tilting his head towards Jin’s touch. “Yay, I’m so happy!”

As Jin looks at the pair of them, _now_ he feels accomplished.


End file.
